vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugzzy
Summary Bugzzy is a mid-boss and occasional ally of Kirby. He grants the Suplex ability when inhaled. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, at least 4-A via summons Name: Bugzzy Origin: Kirby's Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Beetle, mid-boss, Helper, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: By himself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Flight, Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Energy Manipulation & Projection (Able to shoot raw energy), Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars and the Star Allies Sparkler), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, they aren't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx, although doing so is an outlier in terms of durability) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Candy), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (As a mid-boss, he is stronger than minor enemies like Knuckle Joe, who is able to crack planet Popstar, and Schwarzs, who can create black holes), able to ignore durability with Friend Hearts, atleast Multi-Solar System level via summons Speed: FTL (On par with Knuckle Joe) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Capable of throwing around enemies of comparable size to him, his fighting style specilizes in grabs) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Likely high Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: None. *'Optional Equipment:' Power-Up Hearts, various food items, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Dream Rod, Friend Star and Star Allies Sparkler *'Can Create/Summon:' A Friend Star Intelligence: Master of suplexing, has vast combat skills due to being able to assist in the defeat of Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: Most of his attacks require him to have a grip on the target Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Bugzzy transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Bugzzy generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Bugzzy. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Bugzzy becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Bugzzy summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Bugzzy uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Feats *Like all Star Allies, Bugzzys can dodge, perceive as slow and withstand getting smashed by relatively giant meteors falling down fast enough to catch themselves on fire. (Kirby Star Allies) Gallery Bugzzy-KSS.png|Bugzzy's older design Bugzzy model-Kirby Star Allies.png|Bugzzy's model on Kirby Star Allies Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Insects Category:Playable Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Kings Category:Helpers Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summons Category:Loyal Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4